


All this Time that Passes

by stardropdream



Category: Blood-C
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where did you go, Saya?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All this Time that Passes

“You didn’t say goodbye,” Mana says quietly and Saya says nothing as Mana cleans the dirt from her face, leaning over her and working quietly, diligently. Saya remains silent but it isn’t as if Mana wasn’t used to this, before. “I thought that maybe… but no. I knew we’d meet again. I just…”

Her hand stills and Saya closes her eyes.

But that only means she hears it all the more clearly, “I thought you’d… at least say goodbye.” 

Saya says nothing, but her lips spread thin, as if she is going to frown but can’t quite summon the urge to do so. She opens her eyes, staring at Mana, who watches her back, not backing down.

“Saya,” she says, quietly, no accusation or anger in her voice – just that underlying sadness Mana always seems to have once that cheerfulness is washed away. “Where have you been all this time?” 

“Around,” Saya says, and the word is weak and frail before she even speaks it and she knows it does not even begin to answer the questions Mana has. She closes her eyes and turns away sharply, her shoulders rigid. “I should have said something.”

It’s as close to an apology as she can muster but it seems it’s enough for Mana, because Saya hears her sigh out and feels a hand touch her shoulder. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Mana says and Saya can hear the smile in her voice, quiet and understanding.

But she does not understand. She never can. Mana is alone, but not in the way that Saya is alone. She is alone, and it is Saya’s fault that she is alone. Saya does not know how she can find the way to say these things, to throw these accusations at herself when she still feels that raw aching knowledge that she is _alone_. And it’s his fault that he is, because despite his words of wishing to be with her, he is still dead. 

Mana must sense some of the distress, because the hand holds her shoulder tightly and Mana says, “It’s alright now.”

Saya wishes that she could believe her. She almost believes her, for just a moment.


End file.
